Confusion and Dancing 4: Journey to NYC
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: The CD girls are back and now in NYC! After an encounter with Madame Morrible in Oz, Summer is left with amnesia and her baby has been stolen! Now the CD crew is working with the Electric Company to track down the Violet Dagger and set everything right. But who is this mysterious "Woman in White" they keep hearing about? Story 4 in a series. Also, kinda random. Hisa, DAnnie, OC/OC
1. Prologue

**CONFUSION AND DANCING IV: JOURNEY TO NYC**

_**Dramatis Personae by Meg Zhong**_

**THE GOOD GUYS**

_**From Earth…**_

Brandi Winsome (Age 14, daughter of Alice Linden, has Jedi powers)

Taylor Yen (Age 15, girlfriend to Peter, has Jedi powers)

Summer Jacobson (Age 23, married to Carl, has Jedi powers, mother of stolen child)

Carl Jacobson (Age 25, married to Summer, has Jedi powers, son of Queen Regalia Heart, father of Summer's stolen child)

Meg Zhong (Age 15, main recorder of adventures, girlfriend to Lane, has Jedi powers)

Lane Oberman (Age 18, boyfriend of Meg, has Jedi powers)

AJ Morris (Age 15, boyfriend of Daisy, has Jedi powers)

Daisy Munroe (Age 14, girlfriend of AJ, has Jedi Powers)

Peter Charles (Age 14, boyfriend of Taylor, has Jedi powers, died but then Aslan brought him back)

Buddy Bear (Age 10, we're not really sure if he's good, but he's not part of the Violet Dagger so he's in here)

_**From Oz…**_

Elphaba Thropp (age 21, has magic/Jedi powers, girlfriend to Fiyero, daughter of the Wizard, sister to Nessarose, still in Oz)

Fiyero Tigelaar (age 24, has Jedi powers, boyfriend to Elphaba, is annoying, still in Oz)

Galinda Upland (age 21, girlfriend to Mark)

_**From Wonderland…**_

Prince Tony (Age 16, is Prince)

* * *

**THE ELECTRIC COMPANY/PRANKSTERS:**

Hector Ruiz (Age 20, in the Electric Company, has wordball and image-recall powers)

Jessica Ruiz (Age 14, in the Electric Company, has wordball and sound-recall powers)

Francine Carruthers (Age 17, a Prankster, has wordball powers)

Manny Spamboni (Age 16, a Prankster, has no word powers, inventor of gadgets)

Keith Watson (Age 14, in the Electric Company, has wordball and animated-picture-drawing powers)

Danny Rebus (Age 17, a Prankster, has rebus making powers)

Lisa Heffenbacher (Age 17, in the Electric Company, has wordball and anagram/unscrambling powers)

Annie Scrambler (Age 16, a Prankster, has the power to scramble the letters of any word or phrase)

Gilda Flip (Age 12, a Prankster-in-Training, has no word powers)

Marcus Barnes (Age 12, in the Electric Company, has wordball and number-throwing powers)

* * *

**THE VIOLET DAGGER (That we know of so far):**

Darth Lizard (age 15, AKA Lizzie, from Earth, has Sith powers)

Jack Sparrow (Age unknown, is able to turn from human to butterfly and back again, from Earth- we think)

Madame Morrible (Age unknown, from Oz, can use magic well)

Oscar Zoroaster Diggs (Age unknown, from Oz, cannot use magic, is the father of Elphaba)

Queen Regalia Heart (Age unknown, from Wonderland, can use magic, is the mother of Carl)

Chrystal Smith (Age 16, from Earth, apprentice to Darth Lizard)

* * *

**MORE PEOPLE WHO DON'T NEED A BIO DUE TO… NOT BEING IN THE STORY MUCH (OR EVEN AT ALL FOR SOME), WE JUST WANTED THEM MENTIONED:**

Maureen Johnson, Alice Linden, Sir Jack Spades of Spades, Shock, C-3PO, Padme Amidala-Skywalker, Mimi Marquez, Han Solo, Amelia Earhart-Skywalker, Billy Bob Joe Bob Billy, Cammie Morgan, Leia Organa, Kristin Chenoweth, The Electric Phantom, Abby Cameron, Anakin Skywalker, Boq Riddle, Paul the Gorilla, Nessarose Thropp, Joanne Jefferson, Luke Skywalker, Jim John James Joe, Tom Collins, Prince Fredrick, Matty Morrison Matthew, Hank-the-dancing-fencer, Ryan Guy, Renee Webstone, Liz Sutton, Joe Solomon, Rain Sutton, Mark Cohen, Rodger Davis, Sigmund Scrambler

* * *

**HEY YOU GUYS! SO! Did ya like this chapter? Kinda boring, right? Well, things will defiantly pick up! So review! Because all who review get a CUPCAKE! Oh, and I don't own The Electric Company (2009), Wicked, Star Wars, RENT, The Gallaghers, Alice in Wonderland, Chronicles of Narnia, or Pirates of the Caribbean. I mean, REALLY, who owns ALL THAT?!**

**Daisy: No one.**

**JAS: Exactly. **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: WE WENT THROUGH THE WELL**

"Oh my gosh," Taylor said looking around, "We're in Times Square!"

"We need to help her," Lane said in reference to Summer who was still unconscious from her encounter with the Wizard and Morrible, Carl was holding her, "We need to take her… somewhere!"

"What are we going to do?" Brandi said, nearly hysteric from a lack of sugar. Prince Tony took her hand in support.

I looked to the sky and yelled, "HEY YOU GUUUYYYSSS!"

A tall boy- collage age looking- a younger girl and two African-American boys ran around the corner moments later.

"Are you guys okay?" the girl asked, "We heard you give the call."

"OMG," I said, having a panic attack, "You're the Electric Company!"

"Um, yes, you called us, right?" the tall boy- Hector Ruiz apparently- said.

"YES! We need help! We need to get her somewhere safe!" I gestured to still-unconscious Sumer.

"There's a legion of dark forces after us!" Daisy added.

"This way!" the youngest boy said, Marcus Barnes. They lead us out of the crowds and to a tiny diner by a nice-looking park.

"Welcome to the Electric Diner," the other boy- Keith Watson- said.

"C'mon, you can take her upstairs, there's all these empty apartments you can use," Hector said, leading Carl up some back way.

"So," the girl- Jessica- said, "Who are you? What's going on? And, did you say dark forces?"

I sat down at a table, "I'm Meg, and this is Daisy, Taylor, Peter, Brandi, AJ, Lane, and Tony. Summer is the comatose girl and Carl was the one carrying her, he's her husband."

"Where'd Maureen go?" Lane said.

"Probably to find her people or something, she's from here."

"DARK FORCES?" Jessica demanded.

"Maybe we should tell them who we are," Keith said, "I'm Keith, and this is Jessica and Marcus. Jess's brother Hector is showing your friends us stairs and that's Shock behind the counter."

"Hey," Shock said.

"Okay, okay, we've got the introductions taken care of now, DARK FORCES?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, there's this evil group of people after us- we don't know why- okay, we KINDA know why, but that comes in later…" Brandi said trying to explain.

"There's this evil group called the Violet Dagger after us," Daisy said, "They stole Summer's baby and her memories for their own evil purposes and now they're trying to kill us all."

"You will now believe the month we've been through!" Taylor said, "First we were on a cruise ship, then it crashed and we ended up on a deserted island made of cake-"

"Then we met Amelia Earhart!" Brandi interjected.

"Yeah, and we got captured by pirates but we escaped and the BOYS got captured by pirates so we had to save them," I added.

"Then we turned Jack Sparrow into a butterfly-" Taylor began but Marcus interrupted with a loud, "NOOOOO!"

"Don't be sad," Peter said, "That dude is evil. And very stupid."

"He can't spell 'violent,'" AJ added.

"Yeah, that's why the evil group is called 'The _Violet_ Dagger,'" Lane said, "Who can't spell 'violent'?"

"Anyway, we defeated the pirates and left the island on Amelia airplane but then-" I started but was interrupted by Brandi.

"We landed on the Millennium Falcon!"

"YES!" Taylor agreed, "So we met Luke and Han and Leia and Anakin, but we had to go find Padme because she was STILL ALIVE!"

"This is where I come in," Daisy said.

"Me too," Peter agreed.

"Same," said AJ.

"Then, after we found Padme, we all went to Naboo because we all have the force and Anakin and Luke wanted to train us," I said.

"BUT THEN Summer and Carl got into this fight and Carl hit his head and got amnesia and disappeared," Daisy said.

"Yeah, and amnesia-Carl met Darth Lizard who's really this girl from Earth called Lizzie, and apparently she turned into this powerful Sith Lady," I said, "and she made amnesia-Carl her Sith apprentice!"

"And he kidnapped Summer because, even though he had amnesia," Taylor said, "He was still in love with her."

"And this made Darth Lizzie-Lizard happy because she needed Summer because she was PREGNANT and she DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Brandi said.

"Well, she told Carl, that's what the fight was," I said, "But he forgot, due to the, uh, amnesia."

"So everyone had to go save Summer and we stormed the castle," Daisy said.

"But while we were trying to save her, Summer turned Carl back to the good side," Brandi said.

"So then we fought Darth Lizzie-Lizard and she ran away and Carl got his memory back!" Taylor cheered.

"And Lando died," Brandi said, "So did my boyfriend Brad, and Peter, actually."

"But," Jessica looked at Peter, "I thought you were Peter."

"I am Peter, when I died I met this big lion-" Peter paused because this was the part when Summer usually yelled "IT WAS ASLAN!" However, being unconscious upstairs, she did not.

"Um, yeah, the lion was Aslan and he told me I had to help me friend and I came back."

"But while we were fighting Darth Lizzie-Lizard, you know, when we thought we were to be defeated and the dastardly villain tells the young heroes her plan?" the Electric Company nodded and I continued, "Well, at that part, Darth Lizzie-Lizard said 'The Violet Dagger needs this one alive because she is carrying the key ingredient!' so we knew that the Violet Dagger wanted Summer's baby!"

"And they got her baby?" Keith asked.

"Yes, but that's skipping ahead! Next we all went back to where we were staying and Luke Skywalker married Amelia Earhart!" Brandi exclaimed.

"What?" Jessica said.

"Yeah," Brandi plugged on, "Then Han and Leia and Anakin thought that we should go after Darth Lizzie and try to defeat her permanently so they took us to Earth."

"And here you are?" Marcus asked.

"NO!" I cried, "They THOUGHT it was Earth, but it was really Oz!

"Did we mention that Elphaba and Fiyero were with us too?" Brandi said.

"REALLY?" Jessica asked, fangirling a bit.

"YES!" I giggled.

"Then we went to the collage in Oz, Shiz I think? To find a place to stay," Daisy said, "But then-"

I interrupted her, "Then, I overheard Madame Morrible talking to Darth Lizzie saying that she had us in her clutches and that the child would soon be theirs! BWA HA! HA! HA! And then Madame Morrible captured me!"

"She started kidnapping us one by one and when she finally had Sumer she and the Wizard used magic to steal Summer's unborn baby and her memories!" Daisy said.

"But then Alice- you know, from Alice in Wonderland? And Jack of Spades- Alice's husband- burst in and saved us! And Alice and Jack of Spades-" Brandi interrupted Taylor.

"ALICE AND JACK OF SPADES TURNED OUT TO BE MY PARENTS!" she shrieked.

"Did I mention that Queen Regalia Heart- the, you know, Queen of Hearts- was there?" I said, "She turned out to be Carl's mother! But Carl was adopted so he wasn't raised by her or anything, so you know, it's okay."

"DID I MENTION THAT I AM THE DAUGHTER OF ALICE IN WONDERLAND AND JACK OF SPADES? DID I?" Brandi cried.

"Yeah," Keith said, "You did"

"I was there too, rescuing the girls," Prince Tony said.

"AND ME!" Buddy yelled from inside my bag.

"Shut up. Well then Alice showed us this wishing well and said that it would take us to our world, so we jumped in so we could escape Morrible and the Wizard and Queen Regalia," I said, "And here we are."

"Like you expect _anyone_ to believe that!" a snotty voice said behind us.

"Francine," Marcus sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Listening to this CRAZY story told to you be your new WEIRD friends! Duh!" Francine said.

"Who is that?" Daisy asked.

"Francine Carruthers, leader of the Pranksters," Francine said, extending a hand, but as Brandi reached for it she pulled it away quickly, "HA! Aren't you all just the CUTEST little story tellers!"

"It's not a story," Lane said, glaring.

"Yeah. Right," she said then sneezed.

"Need a tissue?" I asked, then extended my hand a gestured to a napkin. It lifted off and flew over to her, hovering a few inches away from her face.

"H-how did you DO THAT?" Francine demanded.

"The Force."

"UHG! You all are just a bunch of WEIRDOES!" she yelled that ran out.

"Guess she didn't want the tissue," Taylor said as we watched her storm away. Everyone laughed.

"Did your bag just say something?" Marcus asked, "like a minute ago?"

"Yes. That was _Buddy_," I rolled my eyes, "He's this, uh, BEAR who helped us. Kinda."

"KINDA? KINDA?!"

I wacked the side of my bag.

"Wait," Keith looked around, "BUDDY is in your bag?!"

"Yeeeaaahhh…. Why?"

There was a consecutive gasp in the diner.

"Isn't Buddy that evil bear who was attacking us, like, a year ago?" Jessica said.

"I think it was," Hector said stepping out from the stairs.

Hector walked over to where we were sitting, "I heard the whole story," he said, "and you guys can stay here while you look for this purple dagger whatever. There are three empty apartments upstairs and they each have a queen bed and a couch. Two can take a bed and one can take the couch in each room. And one of the boys can sleep on my couch; I live up there too."

"OMG, that'd be great! Thanks so much, is there anything we can do for you?" I said.

"Well, if two of you could work down here in the diner a few days a week, that'd be awesome," Hector said.

"I'll do it!" I volunteered.

"Me too," Brandi said.

"Great!"

"How are we going to spit up the rooms?" Taylor said.

"Well, I can sleep on the couch in our room," Brandi offered.

"I'll sleep on the bed then," Daisy nodded.

"Me too," Taylor agreed.

"Hey! There's no place for me!" I said, indignantly, "I guess I'll sleep on Summer and Carl's couch."

"I'll sleep on Hector's couch, if that's okay?" Lane said looking to Hector.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"I'll take the bed in the guys' room," AJ said.

"As will I, sorry Peter," Tony said, "First come, first serve!"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Too bad we left all of our stuff in Oz," Taylor said, "Well except for Brandi and Meg."

"OH!" Brandi gasped, "That reminds me! Before I was captured, when the Wizard's guards were storming the dorms? I gabbed all of our bags and stuck them in mine!"

"Those must have been some pretty small bags," remarked Jessica eyeing Brandi's light, thin bag.

"But these bags are magic!" Brandi explained, she pulled Taylor's bag out, then Daisy's, then AJ's, "they hold everything and weigh nothing and never get bulky! It's like Marry Poppins' carpet bag!"

"Cool!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Marry Poppins; practically perfect in every way," Marcus said, zoning out.

"Oh-kaaayy," Taylor muttered, eying him.

"What are you guys planning to do now?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I guess we're gonna just hang out and regroup," I said, "We need to make sure Summer's okay, I think that's our top priority right now."

"Then we need to go after the Violet Dagger," Brandi said, slamming her fist against the table.

"Defiantly," Taylor agreed.

"We'll help you anyway we can," Hector said, "By the way, how'd you know about us? And about the call?"

"You believe our story so far?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

"Well, okay. Where we're from, you guys are- get this- a children's learning show!"

"Hahaha!" Hector laughed, then said semi-sarcastically, "No, really? How'd you know?"

"uh-hu," I muttered.

* * *

**PRANKSTER MEETING MINUTE #0821, Written and recorded by Gilda Flip, Prankster-in-Training**

**Francine Carruthers, President:** I hear by bring this meeting of the Pranksters to order. First order of busness-

**Danny Rebus:** Your smoothie has more strawberries than mine!

**Manny Spamboni:** Does not!

**Danny:** It does too!

**Manny:** DOES NOT!

**Annie Scrambler:** Manny! Danny! Stop it!

**Manny and Danny:** Okaaaay.

**Francine:** Noooowww, I called this meeting to order because the Electric Company has some new, strange friends.

**Manny:** SO?

**Annie:** Yeah, why do WE care?

**Francine:** Because they're INSANE! Plus, they can use the FORCE.

**Annie:** Like, Star Wars?

**Manny:** THAT IS THE COOLEST THING EVER!

**Danny:** They must have tricked you, Francine, the Force isn't _real_.

**Francine:** Yes. It is. Maybe we can recruit them for the Pranksters.

**Annie:** But I thought you said they were friends with the Electric Company.

**Francine: **BUT THEY CAN BE _TURNED._ Anyone can be TURNED.

**Danny:** I bet Lisa can't be turned.

**Francine:** ANYONE CAN BE TURNED!

**Manny:** Emperor Palatine can't be turned.

**Annie:** Emperor Palatine is already evil!

**Manny:** I meant turned GOOD.

**Francine:** Whatever! Let's just go check it out!

**Gilda Flip: **So now the Pranksters are going to the Electric Diner to check out the Force users.

* * *

Right now I'm sitting in the Electric Diner with Taylor, Brandi, and Daisy talking to Jessica Ruiz.

"You guys feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Taylor said.

"I feel sooo much better after that shower," Brandi agreed.

"Same here," Daisy added.

"Sooo…" I said, awkwardly, "What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"No, I mean, what's the date?"

"June 22, 2012," Jessica said, looking at me strangely.

"WHAT?! 2012?! WE'VE BEEN GONE A WHOLE YEAR?" I looked around at the others, "It's been a whole year!"

"Omg. I'm sixteen now. I totally missed my sixteenth birthday!" Taylor cried.

"Our families must be going crazy!" Daisy said.

"Not my mom," Brandi grinned.

"Yeah, well, your mom is Alice, THEE ALICE," I said.

"You guys are so weird," Jessica commented.

"So you don't believe us?" Daisy asked.

"It's kinda hard to believe."

"So says the girl that can replay audio with her head," I quipped as Francine and the Pranksters walked in.

"We-e-e-ell, what do we have here?" Annie asked. I just about fainted.

"OHMYGOSH. I should not be freaking out but yet…" I said, bouncing up and down on my chair.

"Who are they?" Brandi asked.

"We are-" Manny started, but Francine interrupted, "THE PRANKSTERS!"

"I'm Francine Carruthers," she said, then gestured to the others, "and this is Danny Rebus-"

"Salutations,"

"-Annie Scrambler-"

"Hello."

"-Manny Spamboni-"

"Yo."

"-and my assisnant, Gilda Flip."

"Hi there."

"We," Francine continued, "Will be your down fall."

"Yeah," Taylor laughed, "Right."

"I doubt that," Brandi added.

"You will not believe some of the things we've seen," Daisy nodded.

"Stormtroopers," Taylor said, "Dark Sith Ladies,"

"Whole islands made of candy!" said Brandi, "Pirates!"

"The jabberwocky," I stated.

"Aren't they imaginative?" Francine said condescendingly as she turned to her crew, "Isn't that so cute?"

"We've also met the most evil group imaginable," Daisy added, "They're called the Violet Dagger- due to a spelling error- and they are out to take over the world."

Manny Spamboni shifted his feet.

"Well," Francine said, "we have a plan worse then anything this pink dagger-"

"Violet Dagger," Me, Taylor, Daisy, Brandi, and- strangely- Manny, corrected.

"Worse than this violet dagger could ever come up with," she finished, not missing a beat.

"What plan?" Danny asked, Annie shushed him.

"I just haven't heard of any plan!" Danny half-yelled at Annie, who continued to try to shut him up.

"ARE YOU LEAVING ME OUT OF THE MEMOS GILDA?!" He screamed.

"DANNY!" Annie snapped and, grabbing his arm, dragged him outside. She said something to him. Then he said something back. Then her. Then him. Then they came back inside.

"OOHHH!" He said in a loud, fake voice, "THAT PLAN."

Gilda facepalmed. And Francine shook her head slowly.

"Francine," I said, "You still don't believe us? We showed you the force."

"Push," Brandi teased.

"Shut up."

"You can use the Force?!" Manny demended.

"YES!" Taylor, Brandi, Daisy, and I yelled.

"Ha ha, no you can't!" Annie sneered.

Daisy lifted her hand and the pepper shaker lifted off our table. Gilda's mouth dropped open and Danny gasped.

"That's just a silly trick!" Annie declared, "A party game, my Uncle Sanders can levitate a whole person!"

Taylor grinned, and raised both hands, pointing at Annie, who seemed to rise slightly in the air.

"Look at your feet," Brandi said.

"What? No," Annie stared forward.

"Look at your feet," I said.

She looked. She screamed. Her feet were several inches above the ground.

Danny grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to him, bridal-style.

"Aww," I said, "Cute."

"Whoa…" Manny said staring.

Gilda whipped out her phone and sent a quick text.

"See? They are insane!" Francine yelled and stomped out. The other Pranksters followed, Manny, then Danny still carrying Annie, and finally Gilda.

* * *

**WAYS TO WAKE SUMMER UP, A LIST BY MEG, TAYLOR, BRANDI, DAISY, TONY, LANE, PETER, AJ, AND BUDDY:**

Carl could kiss her, you know, like sleeping beauty (Meg)

We could just wait, it could be like a coma thing (Daisy)

Ice. Ice helps wake people up. (Peter)

PETER! (Taylor, Brandi, Daisy, and Meg)

Meat. I love meat. Meat is so good. Hey have you seen my but? (Buddy)

I balk at thine thoughts to implore such methods of causing wakefulness. Using meat of the animal is unpregnant, clownish and mad. (Prince Tony)

What? (Everyone)

I think he said that he hesitate to use meat because it's stupid. (Brandi)

Is he going to talk like that all the time? (Lane)

Geeze I hope not. (AJ)

It's kinda cool. (Meg)

Do not encourage him, Meg (Lane)

Shakespeare is cool (Meg)

Thou be cunning and judicious, mi-lady (Tony)

What? (Everyone)

This really isn't a list of how to wake up Summer (Taylor)

Yeah. (Daisy)

Why are you numbering everything? (Brandi)

My heart be heavy and I am o'er wrought with discontent about Lady Summer's plight (Tony)

What? (Everyone)

He said he likes meat so much, he would just die for a steak right now (Buddy)

No, he didn't say that (Peter)

He said he was sad about Summer's problem (Daisy)

Those prankster people were weird (AJ)

What, are we're not? (Meg)

Point (Daisy)

Maybe we should take her to a hospital. Summer, I mean (Taylor)

And say what? "Oh yeah, this lady here? She was pregnant a week ago, but she's not now. It was magic. And she may or may not have amnesia. Again, magic." (Lane)

You forgot the part about a high midi-clorian count in her blood (Meg)

Yeah! "Oh and she has the Force!" (Lane)

THE PUSH! (Buddy)

THE FORCE! (Everyone else.)

MEAT! (Buddy)

We could… I've got nothing. (Daisy)

I think, we wait. (Peter)

* * *

Greetings fair readers of our odd yarn! I be Prince Tony of Wonderland! And honest Meg told me to spin the tale of our gathering to plan!

"Don't overdo it, Tony," she hath warned me.

So it is thine propose to overdo, I shall not! After we were donein with our merry making of the list we cleared upon sitting in company with Master Carl. It was quite of the boredom. So we soon agreed upon going coutch. That was all. Fairtheewell!

* * *

**Hey. JAS here. Cupcakes to Taylor, Brandi, Daisy, Tessa, and anonymous-person. Oh yeah, and Anonymous-person, the story might make sense if you've read the other three stories preceding. This isn't just something you can jump in on. You can find the other three on my profile. **

**JAS: Disclaimer please?**

**Annie: Jedi Annie Scrambler- HEY WAIT! THAT'S MY NAME! I mean, I'm not a Jedi but HEY!**

**Hector: ANNIE SCRAMBLER IS A JEDI?! SINCE WHEN?**

**JAS: Seriously, do the disclaimer.**

**Keith: But… a jedi?**

**Manny: Why didn't you tell me Annie?**

**Annie: I AM NOT A JEDI!**

**JAS: I don't own Wicked, RENT, Star Wars, Alice in Wonderland, Chronicles of Narnia, Pirates of the Caribbean, or the Electric Company 2009. So don't sue me. Just have a cookie.**

**Brandi: Cookies for those who review!**

**Taylor: Mmm… cookies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Hello. I'm not that sure what I should say. Just this girl who said her name was Meg handed me this and said that I should get down everything I remember.

"But I don't remember anything!" I said.

"Yes," she made a little face and nodded, "You just write what you know, and stay in bed. I'll come back in a little while."

She walked out the door, closing it, then opened it again, "Do not leave. I am not kidding. DO NOT LEAVE."

Write what I know. Okay. I know I am in a bed. In a bed in a room. And the room has one little window on the other side of the bed. And there is a door. On the other side of the door is a girl named Meg. She told me not to leave.

I have no clue who I am. And my head hurts. My stomach hurts. I'm really hungry.

OOH! I can hear voices outside!

"Wait, don't go in!" That's that Meg girl's voice.

"What? Why?" says a male voice. I wonder who that is.

"She woke up."

"What?! That's great Meg! I going in!"

"No don't Carl! She doesn't remember anything."

So the guy's name is Carl.

"What?"

"Would you stop saying that? Yeah, didn't the wizard or someone say that? That they stole her memories too?"

WHAT? SOME ONE STOLE MY MEMORIES? AND WHAT'S THIS "TOO"?!

"She… doesn't remember… anything?" Carl-guy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Carl. You want to go in there and talk to her? I can tell the others," Meg-girl said and I hear footsteps and a door closing.

ACK. I'm not supposed to be up!

Okay. I'm in bed again. I wonder who this Carl guy is!

I wonder if he's cute.

OMG. I can't believe I just said that! For all I know I could be married!

That would be weird. If I was married. Huh. I'm probably not married.

OHMYGOSH! I AM! I HAVE A DIMOND RING ON MYLEFT RING FINGURE! OHMYGOSH!

I have to breath. Ohgosh. Ohgosh. Breeeeaaaathhh….

I just woke up, with no memories and I'M MARRIED! AAAHHHHH!

It's a very nice ring. Hmmm…

I wonder what my name is.

OMG SOMEONE IS COMING IN!

It's this guy. This tall, blonde, cute guy. He smiles. I bite my lip, then smile back.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says.

"Um," I stop smiling and bite my lip again, "Can you tell me what my name is?"

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" guy-who-might-be-this-Carl-person says.

"Um, no."

"Your name is Summer Jacobson," he tells me.

Summer Jacobson. Hun. I thought I was more of a Allie. Anyway.

Summer Jacobson.

"And… what's your name?"

"Carl Jacobson."

"So this," I hold you my left and point to the ring, "is from you?"

"Yes," he smiled again.

OHMYGOSH. OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! HOLY- …uh, I'm not sure how to end that.

"Are we… engaged?" I try.

"No, Summer."

OHMYGOSH! I just woke up married! It's like Las Vegas! Only worse because I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!

"Um, MEG?" Carl yelled, turning slightly, "MEG?! She's hyperventilating!"

Meg ran in with three girls following.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" an Asian girl demanded.

"Nothing!"

"What did you tell her?!"

"That we were married that's all!"

"CARL!" all four girls yelled.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"Let's go make breakfast," one girl said and she and another girl grabbed Carl's arms and lead him out.

"Okay Summer, breath…" the Asian girl said, "I'm Taylor and that was Brandi and Daisy."

"Okay," I said, "I am so lost."

"Well," Taylor said, "What do you remember?"

"Past waking up? NOTHING!"

Meg and Taylor exchanged glances, "Okaaayyyy…"

"Do you need medical help when you get amnesia?" Meg whispered to Taylor.

"I don't know!" Taylor hissed back.

"Um, guys?" I whispered.

"What?" they said at the same time, putting on fake smiles as if couldn't just hear them.

"Am I gonna die?"

"WHAT?! NO!" they both yelled.

Meg laughed nervously, "Everything is cool Summer,"

"Cool?" I made a face, "It's not cool, it's fine. Why? Are you cold?"

"What? No, I mean- do you know what cool means? The slang definition?" Meg tilted her head and looked at Taylor.

"It means cold," I said and smiled, the girls smiled back.

Taylor stood up, "Um, yeah, Why don't you rest here and we'll help the others with breakfast."

"Okay?" I said and watched them leave.

* * *

So this is Meg now. I took the datapad from Summer because I'm currently on my break from working at the Electric Diner.

Not sure if the sentence made any sense, it has been a busy morning!

So after Taylor and I left Summer we had breakfast and Brandi and I went downstairs to start work at the ED. But before we left we gave Carl strict instructions on not to freak Summer out anymore.

"No talking about your love life, no talking about you child, no talking about the people that wnt to kill us!" I hissed.

"What am I supposed to say then?!" Carl demanded.

"Talk about the island," Brandi said, "Show her how to use the Force, talk about going to Oz and read her the book, _The Wizard of Oz_."

"You want me to tell her she has the Force but not that she had a child?"

"YES!" we all yelled.

"Look, you see how freaked out she got when you said you two were married, mentioning your kid might send her over the edge," Daisy said.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure she'll believe the whole force thing," Taylor added, "She didn't even know what cool meant!"

So after yelling (quietly, as to not scare Summer) for a while Brandi and I came down to work at the diner.

"Hey you guys!" Hector said, "Have a good sleep?"

"Yep," we replied nonchalantly.

"Cool, why don't you put on these aprons and I'll show you the ropes?"

BUT THEN YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO WALKED IN THE DOOR.

It was this girl holding a paper with a laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

"OHMYGOSH!" she shrieked, "IT'S THE ELECTRIC DINER! IT DOES EXSIST!"

"Yes, we tend to… do that. Exist, I mean" Hector said, rather awkwardly.

"AND YOU'RE HECTOR RUIZ! OH WOW, I MUST BE DREAMING!"

"Um, I think you're awake…" Hector said.

"Are you from a universe parallel to this one where the Electric Company is just a tv show on PBS too?" I asked.

"What?" Brandi and Hector said.

"YES! Where I just thought it wasn't real, but then I come to New York City to see _Phantom of the Opera _and BANG! I find a help wanted sigh for THE ELCTRIC DINER!" the girl paused for breath, "I'm Tessa by the way. Did you think the EC was fictional too?"

"Yes! I'm Meg- hey wait, Tessa? You were going to see _Phantom of the Opera_?" I asked.

"Love that musical," Brandi sighed.

"Yeah, I won tickets through a radio station contest."

"Do you write… fanfiction?"

"Yeeeaaahhh… whhyyyyyy?"

"Are you The Electric Phantom?" I giggled.

"YES! Do you write fanfiction too?" Tessa giggled back.

"Yes! I just posted a whole bunch of fics that are.. well… the truth, I'm Jedi Annie Scrambler!"

"ANNIE SCRAMBLER'S A JEDI?!" Hector yelled.

"OMG THOSE ARE REAL?" Tessa gasped.

"Wait, you _posted_ about us?!" Brandi asked.

"Yes! Just the transcripts I got off the datapad about, you know, our merry mis-adventures."

"Um… can we get back to learning how to work the diner?" Hector asked.

"Yep."

* * *

**LETTERS TO AND FROM OZ:**

_Dear Fiyero, THIS IS BUDDY. I just wanted to say that I need meat! And that I am taking over your role as chief spy-er-on-er of the peoples! And that I LOVE MEAT! That is all. Buddy_

Dear Elphaba and Fiyero, I am writing you to say that Summer has woken up from her coma but she has severe but yet patchy amnesia. I say severe but patchy because she does remember anything about herself or her life but she can speak perfect French while Taylor and Meg didn't even know she could speak French.  
Carl is quite disturbed by the whole thing, especially when Summer freaked out because he told her they were married. We have decided to not tell her about their baby.  
We have settled in nicly in New York City, and are trying to help Summer recover some more while we search for the Violet Dagger. Daisy

_Dear Girls, Guys, and the Jacobsons, YO YO YO! Fiyero here with a little update from Oz! First off, Buddy, you creep me out, don't ever write me again, I HAVE NO MEAT!  
Secondly, I'm so glad to hear that Summer's French has improved! And Elphaba is glad to hear that she is doing better, aside from the amnesia thing. I suggest whacking her on the head, that's how they fixed Mr Crazy-hair-teacher's amnesia on Happy last night!__  
__Anyway, we have gone into hiding because Morrible is back! YES! FISH FACE HERSELF! She has taken over the government and everything is in a sad state. Luckily Fae has found a little rebel group for us to join so we can help OVERTHROW THE GOVERNMENT! YAY!__  
__Good luck finding the Pink Knife! Fiyero and Elphaba_

Dear Fiyero, ONE, it's Mr. Schuester from _GLEE_, not 'Happy' _GLEE_. Second, THE _VIOLET DAGGER_. **VIOLET DAGGER!** And third, have fun overthrowing the government.  
I can't believe I just said that. Meg.

_Dear Carl, I don't advise taking Yero's advice on fixing Summer's amnesia. I need not remind you that he is NOT a certified doctor, and he got his ideas from watching Happy or whatever it's called. Best of luck to you, might I suggest a true love's kiss?Elphaba_

Dear Elphaba, I wasn't planning on hitting my wife over the head. Also, she seems a little freaked out that we're married, so for the moment a kiss is out of the question. Why is she concerned that we're married?! Carl

_Dear Meg, HAPPY HAPPY DUCK DUCK DUCK BLUE SQUARE! Fiyero_

Dear Fiyero, Oh where is my meat? Oh where is my meat? Oh where oh where oh where oh where is my meeeaaattt! Love Buddy

* * *

Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! The most exciting thing just happened! SO! Brandi, Tessa and I were working in the diner and Daisy was having lunch and talking with Keith and Jessica about something (Harry Potter I think). Annie and Danny were sharing a smoothie. (Which really isn't important to what I'm going to say. But whatever.)

And then a blonde girl walked in. I swear you could hear a pin drop.

Tessa and I looked at each other.

"Lisa?" Jessica whispered.

* * *

**Yeah. Hi. My name is Jedi Annie scrambler and you probably don't remember me... Kidding. But yes, it has been waaayyy too long since I've updated this. I sear I am still thinking about it and I will probably be able to post more regularly now that I've got this 'school' thing under control. Jessica?**

**Jessica: JAS does not own the Electric Company, Star Wars, Wicked, RENT, etc.  
**

**Manny: Now Disney owns Star Wars!  
**

**JAS: Yeah! If you didn't know!  
**

**Manny: WE. ARE. DOOMED!  
**

**Meg: I don't know, if the movies were, like, all evil Mara Jade it might be good.  
**

**Taylor: But now we know that the movies were wrong and that Padme lives and Anakin's okay!  
**

**Brandi: Cookies to, well, me and Taylor and Daisy and Phantom and no-log-in-girl!  
**

**JAS: Hey no log in girl. Have you read the other three stories? Also, Hi Phantom! You're in this chapter!  
**

**Daisy: please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE:**

That Meg girl handed me this thing-y ma-doodle and said, "Here, while Daisy and I make breakfast, you write about anything you want. It will be good therapy and is the best lead we have about helping out get better."

Then she glanced at Daisy and said, "It will be interesting at least."

So I will write about Daisy and Meg making breakfast.

"Why was everyone screaming downstairs yesterday?" Daisy asked Meg putting some… red floppy strips of things… in a… flat-ish pan thing and turn on the stove. (HA! I remembered one!)

"Oh there's this girl named Lisa who was in Texas or whatever, studying science and she had just come back. And no one knew that she was coming home. So everyone was freaking out!" Meg explained, mixing something white-ish.

"What are you guys making?" I asked.

"Pancakes, bacon, toast, fruit, and muffins," Daisy said. Uh-hu. No clue what any of that is.

"So? What happened?" Daisy probed.

"Lisa walked in and I swear you could hear a pin drop. Then Jessica- you know, the younger girl?- was all like 'Lisa? LISA!' and ran to hug her. Then Jess went to go get Keith and Marcus from the park and Hector started making out with Lisa," Meg said.

"Yep," said Brandi, "Totally snogging."

"Yeah, then the others came and Hector and Lisa stopped before they saw and Lisa hugged everybody and there was introductions-" Meg was saying then Brandi interrupted her.

"By the way," she said, "Lisa wants to meet us all. Meg and I told her the tale of our merry mis-adventures."

"Not you too," Daisy said, "That phrase!"

"Hey, Summer?" Meg said, "You mind putting some bread in the toaster?"

"Okay sure," I said. Just a sec. Be right back.

OKAY BACK. JUST LEARNED WHAT A TOASTER IS! Here is what happened!

Meg: Hey Summer? You mind putting some bread in the toaster?

Me: okay sure. *picks up bread. Looks around for the toaster*

Meg: Where's Taylor?

Brandi: Still asleep.

Me: *found what I think is toaster! Tries to open it and put the bread in!*

Daisy: Um. Summer? What are you doing? That's the coffee maker.

Me: oh.

Daisy: Brandi? Could you rinse this fruit please?

Brandi: sure, I'll wince it.

Meg: *bursts out laughing* oh gosh oh gosh… BRANDI! WINCE?

*everyone else (including me) laughs*

*I THINK I FOUND THE TOASTER! Tries to put bread in it*

Brandi: Summer! That's the fridge! Not the toaster! The toaster is over there.

Me: Haha, right. *OKAY. I HAVE DEFINATLY FOUND THE TOASTER.*

Meg: Summer, *sighs* that's the microwave; here just give me the bread.

Then she put the bread in a white bow thing (WOULD HAVE NEVER GUESSED THAT) in these two small bread-shaped holes and pushed this lever-y-thing down.

"Morning," Taylor mumbled, walking in.

"Hey. Morning," Meg said, "Brandi _winced_ the fruit."

"What?" Taylor said.

"And Summer made toast," Brandi agreed, but it might be cold."

* * *

**PRANKSTER MEETING MINUTE #0822, Written and recorded by Gilda Flip, Prankster-in-Training**

**Francine Carruthers, President:** I hear by bring this meeting of the Pranksters to order. The first order of business is that LISA HEFFENABCHER HAS RETURNED!

**Manny Spamboni:** WHAT?

**Danny Rebus: **Blasphemy!

**Annie Scrambler:** Say it isn't so!

**Gilda Flip:** It isn't so!

**Annie:** What?

**Francine:** Shut up Gilda! It is actually so.

**Gilda:** Sorry, you said to that is wasn't so. So I… did.

**Francine:** Well, anyway, I have devised a brilliant plan to get rid of Lisa again!

**Manny:** We hire Darth Vader to strangle her?

**Danny:** We drowned her in a vat of grape jelly?

**Annie:** We slowly drive her insane by leaving strange sticky note messages everywhere?

**Francine: **NO! NO! NO! We feed Matty Farms poison and frame Lisa!

**Gilda:** Or we could just do this… ***Whispers plan***

**Manny:** That might work…

**Danny:** Brilliant!

**Annie:** Good job kid, good plan!

* * *

WHAT IS CURRENTLY HAPPENING IN THE DINNER, ACCORDING TO MEG, WHO IS ON HER LUNCH BREAK:

1. Let's see, here's what's going on.

2. Brandi and Tessa trying to execute our Get-Hector/Lisa-together-and-Keith/Jess-together-and-possibly-Danny/Annie-if-they-come-into-the-diner plan that we came up with before the breakfast rush

3. Taylor, Daisy, and I are eating lunch

4. The guys have already eaten lunch and they are playing soccer or basketball or something in the park

5. Carl is making lunch for him and Summer upstairs, we all lectured him not to say anything that would freak her out (like mentioning their baby, or bringing up any details for their relationship. We told him if SHE brought it up that was fine.)

6. Shock is making a smoothie.

7. I am typing this and humming "500 miles"

8. So far, our Get-Hector/Lisa-together-and-Keith/Jess-together-and-possibly-Danny/Annie-if-they-come-into-the-diner plan has not worked.

9. Marcus is patrolling the sidewalk outside the diner because he is convinced that the Pranksters will try something now that Lisa's back

10. Taylor and Daisy are discussing what our new plan should be to defeated the Violet Dagger

11. Brandi is now asking me if I think that we are actually in a parallel universe, not our own, since we keep meeting people who are supposed to be fictional

12. I tell her, "Yeah, that's as good a theory as any."

13. Brandi: "Okay, so first we find a time machine and go to Downton Abbey, then we go to Narnia."

14. Me: "Sounds good to me."

15. Tessa: "OOH! Can I come to Narnia too!"

16. Brandi: "Sure!"

17. Hector: "You guys are crazy, Narnia isn't real!"

18. Me: "Neither are you."

19. This random girl just walked in and, hearing what I said, said "Are any of us really real? I believe that is the question we all strive to answer."

20. Keith: "Actually, what I strive to answer is how much wood can a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood."

21. Hector: "I don't think any of you are real."

22. Random Philosophy Girl (mentioned above): "That's good! Coming to terms with the feelings of not existing is one of the first steps to finding your true self!"

23. Everyone: "Ummmm… what?"

24. Random Philosophy Girl: "See, the true key to self-enlightenment is discovering who you really are, coming to terms with your inner self. Sometimes your inner self happen to be fictional because we may or may not really exist."

25. Me: "There's the real world and there's the world of nightmares. That's the way it is. The real world is a lie and your nightmares are real. The Library is real. The shadows are moving again! CHARLOTTE YOU HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

26. Taylor: "Meg, stop being crazy."

27. Random Philosophy Girl: "How'd you know my name?!"

28. Me: "THE LIBRARY IS REAL CHARLOTTE!"

29. Random Philosophy Girl: "AAAHHHH!" and she runs out.

30. Hector: "How'd you know her name."

31. Me: "I didn't. I was just referencing Doctor Who… Speaking of which, can we try to track down the Doctor once we get back from Narnia?"

32. Daisy: "Sure"

33. Hector: "You guys are so weird."

34. Taylor: "Yep."

* * *

**LETTERS TO AND FROM A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY:**

Dear Brandi, Daisy, Meg and Taylor,

Greetings from the Skywalkers and the Solos! (This is Amelia Skywalker, by the way.) I am pleased to report that Luke has just started a New Jedi Order along with his father. And after many break-ups and getting-back-together, Han and Leia have finally gotten married! It was a small affair with only the family and close friends present. Leia wants me to tell you that they tried to invite you girls but we had no way to contact you. It was only TWO MONTHS LATER that we figured out we could send letters on the datapads!  
Of course, Threepio insists that "That is what I have been trying to tell you all this time, Master Luke!"  
And then Han turned him off.

Fondly, Amelia Skywalker  
P.S. Luke says that you all are always welcome at the Academy

_Dear Amelia,_

_It's very good to hear from you! Tell Leia thanks for the consideration, but we had no way to get back to your planet for the wedding. We were in Oz- Elphaba and Fiyero's home land- for a while, but the Violet Dagger reared its ugly head and- after a battle- we were forced to flee back Earth, our home planet. Unfortunately, we were unable to retreat unscathed- Summer suffered terrible memory loss and her child was abducted. Meg has found us a place to stay in one of the major cities here. We are attempting to help Summer recover and find her missing child.__  
__We will keep in touch._

_Sincerely, Daisy (And Brandi, Taylor, Meg, Summer, and the boys)_

* * *

_**HELLO PEOPLE! I have not updated in FOREVER, and I am sorry! But here is a *NEW* chapter just for you! And you. And YOU! And i don't own the Electric Company, Star Wars, Wicked, or RENT. If I did, that would be a parallel universe where fictional characters wrote stories about US! (How awesome would that be?) ANYWAY. Reviews are like candy! But better for your teeth! **_

_**Hope every one had a good Christmas! and a Happy New Year! ~Jedi Annie Scrambler**  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

THIS IS BUDDY! AND I LOVE MEAT!

But I will not write about my love of meat right now, because I have IMPORTANT INFORMATION. You know, 411, the lowdown, data, the scoop, the MEAT!

So there I was sneaking around the park, looking for the Pranksters to I could SPY ON THEM, when I saw little Gilda Flip, looking very sneaky herself. She looked around, like she was waiting for someone. Then tapper her foot impatiently and looked around again. Then this girl walked out from behind a tree. From out of _nowhere_. I AM NOT KIDDING. The girl just walked out from behind the tree, like it was a door.

THIS IS WHAT THE GIRL LOOKED LIKE: The girl was really pretty. She had long dark hair and was wearing a white dress that dragged on the ground. She carried a bag and a big stick. There are only two words that can describe this girl: Pretty and Evil. SHE LOOKED SO EVIL! AAAAHHHHHH!

Then the EVIL PRETTY GIRL gave the bag to Gilda Flip and said, "There are the goods you requested, I cannot believe we haven't thought of this before. We shall soon rule over this tiny world and all the worlds in-between. It will not belong now until we have gathered all the right, ehem, ingredients."

"Yes," Gilda agreed, "It won't be long now. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, not just yet. Keep an eye in them. I have to return to my kingdom now, but I will return anon."

"Good-bye!"

"Good-bye."

And then EVIL PRETTY GIRL walked back behind the tree AND WAS GONE!

I MUST TELL THE OTHERS! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Hello. Meg here. Just checking in to say that we found Glinda and Mark! Brandi and I are done with work for today, to all us girls (Taylor, Daisy, Brandi, and I) are out thrift shopping!

Because we can't afford anything else but used clothes.

Here's what we got:  
1. Five different hats, ranging from fedoras to baseball hats to top hats

2. Two skirts, one white one black

3. Two pairs of pants, one tan bell bottom, one black gaucho

4. Six pairs of gloves (not all of them matching) with color ranging from white to red to black to pink

5. A black blazer made with gauze like material (for me)

6. A pink button up shirt (for Taylor)

7. Shiny black leggings (for Daisy)

8. Two tee shirts, one black, bearing the saying "Irony, the opposite of wrinkly" and the other green while saying "How many vegetables died for your salad?"

9. A random assortment of men's clothes for the guys

All for, like, twenty dollars!

Then Taylor and I were looking at the furniture while the other tried on clothes when we heard noises coming from a wardrobe.

"Marky? I don't think Narnia is in this one. Should we try the others?"

"Yeah Glin, in a minute. I just need to…."

"Oh _Maaarrrrkyyyy…_"

I threw the wardrobe doors open and shrieked, "GALINDA! MARK!" at the couple making out in the cupboard.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they both screamed.

Then Mark squinted up at me, "Meg? What are you doing here? In New York City? In the Salvation Army Store?"

"You disappeared!" I cried, not answering any of his questions, "Literally! We thought you DIED!"

"No we didn't," Taylor said.

"I DID!"

"You always think people died."

"SO? IT'S A LEGITIMATE CAUSE OF DEATH!"

"What? _Dying?_"

"YES!"

Glinda nodded, "Dying does cause death," she said in all seriousness.

"Mark! Glinda!" Daisy and Brandi cried, coming over, "You're here! And… what are you wearing?"

The last part was directed to Glinda who was wearing a pink tee-shirt, pink tiara, skinny jeans and pink lace-up boots. It was a very hipster-fied version of Glinda.

"I'm a hipster now!" she declared, "I had to dress like everyone else around here."

She then started singing, "IT FEELS LIKE A PERFECT NIGHT! TO DRESS UP LIKE HIPSTERS! AND MAKE FUN OF OUR EXES, UN HU UN HU!"

"What happened to you guys?" Mark asked. So that's how we ended up in a little place called the Life Café, drinking coffee and chai tea and telling our little sad story.

"Oh that's so awfulable!" Glinda said when we reached the part where Summer got amnesia, "Has Carl tried kissing her? I saw this movie where this girl ate a poison apple and the only cure was TRUE LOVES KISS!"

"Snow White?" Daisy asked.

"Yes!"

"But, Glin," Taylor said, "Summer isn't stuck sleeping, she just can't remember anything."

"True Love's Kiss cures all!" Glinda insisted.

"Okay, yeah, thanks," Brandi nodded.

"So how'd you two end up here?" I asked.

"Glinda poofed us here," Mark said, matter a factly, "One second we were on the airplane with you, then we were here."

"We stayed with Rodgy for a while," Glinda added.

"My friend Rodger Davis," Mark explained.

"Then I got a job!" Glinda exclaimed, "you won't believe where!"

"Where?" Daisy asked.

"On Broadway! I am staring in the new hit musical _Wicked_!"

"You're joking," I said.

"NO!"

"You're… Glinda playing Galinda…" Brandi murmured.

"Yes! And I met the nicest girl playing Elphie! Her name is Idina!"

Mark shook his head, "and she looks just like Maureen. How many of them _are_ there?"

"And you will never guess," Glinda giggled.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"WE GOT MARRIED!" Glinda cried.

We exploded, "WHAT?!" "How come you didn't tell us right off?!" "YOU GOT MARRIED?!" "Why didn't you invite us to your wedding!" "MARRIED? LIKE A RING AND A PASTOR?!"

"Yes yes! Married!" Mark laughed.

"Maureen's here," Brandi said, "When you guys disappeared on the plane, she appeared in your place."

"Oh," Mark said.

"Yes, oh."

"It's fine! I'm COMPLETELY over Mo. I'm married to the love of my life!"

"Eeeewww, only Summer and Carl are allowed to be that mushy!" I made a face.

"OHMYOZ! I have to get to the theater!" Glinda exclaimed, "I'll see you later Marky. Bye girls! Oh and Marky? Give them our phone letters, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Glin," once she was gone Mark wrote their phone number on a napkin and passed it to us.

"Thanks Mark, we really need to get back to the Diner now, though," Taylor said.

"Yeah, we're really messed up," I added, "We didn't want to worry Glin, but Summer was pregnant, and the Dagger stole her baby."

"No," Mark breathed.

"Yeah, Carl is distraught. And what makes things worse is she doesn't remember anything about her life," Daisy said.

"It saves her a little pain," Brandi pointed out, "But I'm not sure if it will make it all worse later."

"Bye Mark," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye"

"Bye!" and we left the Life Café.

* * *

**PRANKSTER MEETING MINUTE #0823, Written and recorded by Gilda Flip, Prankster-in-Training**

**Francine Carruthers, President: **I hear by bring this meeting of the Pranksters to order. Gilda, do you have the _item_?

**Gilda Flip:** Yes, that I do. Behold, the UNmuffin.

**Annie Scrambler:** What the heck is an UNmuffin?

**Gilda:** It's a evil muffin that makes you into the opposite of what you are. So Annie, if you were to eat an UNmuffin you'd become nice and sweet and helpful. A lot like Lisa!

**Danny Rebus:** Don't ever eat an UNmuffin my pet.

**Francine:** Danny! You are breaking one of our rules! Gilda!

**Gilda:** Rule number 24601: Danny and Annie shall not address one another with their mushy couples names while in Prankster meetings or if on official Prankster business.

**Danny:** Sorry Francine.

**Francine: **Apology accepted.

**Manny Spamboni:** Can we go feel these little beauties to the the Electric Company now?

**Danny:** Just a second Manny! I want to ask Francine, how did you come up with the idea for these muffins?

**Francine: **It came to me in a dream.

**(Actually, Francine had heard Jessica retelling a dream she'd had to Hector and Keith.)**

**Annie:** And how did you get the UNmuffins?

**Francine:** Why I made them of course!

**(Actually, Gilda acquired them from…. A **_**friend**_** she had)**

**Francine: **Well, are we going?!

**Danny:** This way, mi'lady?

**Annie:** Thank you my fine lord.

**Francine:** RULE TWO FOUR SIX OH OOOONNNNEEEE!

**(Actually, Gilda made that specific rule that number because Danny and Annie break it so much. That way Francine unintentionally sings a line from **_**Les Miserables**_** all the time.)**

* * *

THIS IS THE MEATENIZER! BUDDY BEAR! YES! YES!

I am sitting outside the diner typing in this doo-dad waiting for Shock to BRING OUT THE MEAT! Just kidding. I don't think he is bringing out meat. Just trash. SO SAD.

HERE COMES HECTOR, DOES HE HAVE MEAT?! NO! AAAAHHHH!

It looks like… he's going to… SIIIIING!

"_She likes basketball,_" He breathed, looking all… breathy. WHO LIKES BASKETBALL? WHO, WHO, WHO HECTOR?

"_How about that? We've got something in common to talk about! Basketball!_" He sang, "Oh Lisa!"

"_She likes basketball, how about that? I have some place to take her when we go out! Basketball_!"

So Lisa Heffen-whatchya likes basketball. I like meat. Is there a song about that?! Buddy likes meat, who'd a known? Meeeeaaaatttt!

"_Whoever would've dreamed, ever would've thought?  
That my favorite girl likes my favorite sport!  
Like any other kid, I would make-believe  
With a ball in my hand!_

_I'd dribble right past,  
All the others real fast,  
And I'd be six-foot eight,  
And my jump shot was really great_!" Hector sang, rather loudly, running around the alley, pretending to be a basketball player.

"_She likes basketball, isn't that wild?__  
__It's an omen that good things are on their way  
Things to share!_

_We share basketball, couldn't you die?  
From a simple beginning like this  
We may get somewhere!__  
__It's nice to dream  
Someday it might be, basketball and meeeeeeee_!" he finished holding the "Me" with his arms stretched out wide.

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEAT.

* * *

I'm typing this on the subway we're taking to get from Alphabet City back to the diner. It's rather a long subway ride. Why didn't we just tell Mark and Glin that we should meet them in the Starbucks next to the thrift store? I mean, why go all the way to Alphabet City JUST to go to the Life Café.

Well, YES, it IS the LIFE CAFÉ for crying out loud. Where the infamous "La Vie Boheme" scene took place in RENT, BUT STILL. Two more subway stops in the wrong direction!

Just a second Brandi.

We bought A LOT of clothes to add to the whole thing. Like, A-

Just a _second_ Brandi!

As I was saying-

WHAT BRANDI?

"Stop typing to angrily on your datapad! Is that DARTH LIZARD?!" Brandi said.

"WHAT?!"

"Meg, hush!" Daisy added, "Looks like she has _a baby_ with her!"

"That's it, on the count of three we jump her," Taylor said.

"One," Brandi whispered.

"Two," I said.

"THREE!"

* * *

**DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHH! LIZZIE?! Yeah. Cliff hanger….  
**_**Anyway**_** I have a few words for Phantom/Tessa. 1) Aaaahhh! You like 500 Miles too? You just got like 50 more awesome points in my book. 2) I just saw Les Miz too! Wasn't it AWESOME? I was crying like, the whole time. So beautiful. What do you mean "**_**Totally worth nearly breaking a rib!**_**"****? WHAT DID YOU DO? 3) NCIS, Hmmm… I think I like Abby best so far.**

**Taylor: When am I getting that sushi?**

**Lisa: Here! Sushi!**

**Taylor: Ooh Thanks!**

**JAS: Oh Glinda!**

**Glinda: Yes?**

**JAS: Would you…?**

**Glinda: Okay! Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, RENT, the Electric Company 2009, Star Wars, Narnia, Doctor Who, Les Miserables, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan- **

**Brandi: Whoa whoa whoa. What does Peter Pan have anything to do with this?**

**Glinda: I was just reading the list. *Holds up list* She also doesn't own the song "She likes Basketball" from the play **_**Promises Promises**_**.**

**Daisy: JAS?**

**JAS: Haha, Spoilers! *Note the fake British accent.***


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

_In a previous chapter… __**"Is that DARTH LIZARD?!" "Looks like she has a baby with her!" "That's it, on the count of three we jump her," "One, two THREE!"**_

* * *

Just as we stood up the subway came to a halt and a dozen other people also stood.

"Lizzie!" I yelled, "Wait! Stop!"

She stood too and turn to look at us. Her eyes widened and she dropped her bag in a move to get a better grip on the baby. A baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

We pushed our was through the crowd, trying to get to her but she managed to slip out the doors.

"Taylor!" Brandi cried, "Help me go after her! Daisy and Meg, grab her bag and follow us!"

Brandi and Taylor disappeared into the throng of people and I could feel them communicating telepathically as they followed her. Daisy grabbed the bag and we sprinted up the stairs into the light of the street above.

"Where'd she go?!" I cried.

"We lost her," Taylor huffed, "We ran up here and she was gone! Gone!"

"She couldn't have gotten far! She has a baby with her, Summer's baby!" I said.

"She's gone," Brandi agreed, "We could feel her in the force, then- nothing. She's gone."

"She could be cloaking herself!" Daisy said.

"We can't just go around playing hot-and-cold with our minds!"

"But it's Summer and Carl's baby girl! We can't just let the Violet Dagger take her!"

"It's getting late,"

"We can't give up!"

"We're not! We just need to…"

"Regroup."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Greetings my fine observers of the word! I am called Prince Tony of Wonderland, the, how-do-you-say?, **_**boyfriend**_** of Lady Brandi! And I am supposed to record what is happening at the diner while the ladies are out purchasing new clothes. **

**Well, for the start of the beginning, all the men slept in so when we awoke, in the late noon-time hour, the ladies were already done with their apprenticeships in the diner and were heading out to find new garb.**

**Now it is several hours past the noon-hour and us men are "hanging out" at the Diner of Electricity. This one lady, a Miss Lisa Heffenbacher her name is, is trying to assist Miss Summer in lifting the dark cloud that is Miss Summer's amnesia. **

**Miss Lisa:** Now Meg had you write down everything you remember, right?  
**Miss Summer:** Yeah, but that's not very much. I don't remember anything! I don't remember anything that's happened to us or my home or my family! I don't even know anything about my family! Caaaaarrrrlll!  
**Mr. Carl:** What? What? Are you okay? What's wrong?  
**Miss Summer:** I just realized! I don't remember my family! What's my family like?  
**Miss Lisa:** You have to try to remember yourself, Summer. C'mon, you can do it!  
**Miss Summer:** I remember… I remember.. I don't remember anything! I.. I…

**Her hand flies to her stomach then drops back into her lap.**

**Miss Summer:** I need another smoothie.

**Miss Summer stands and walks over to the counter where Mr.'s Lane, Peter, and AJ are eating nachos.**

**Mr. Carl:** For a second, it was like she was remembering.  
**Miss Lisa:** You said she was pregnant?  
**Mr. Carl: **Yeah, she was pregnant then they stole our baby and her memories.  
**Miss Lisa:** I read about this in phycology class once, it's like she had a shadow of the memory and it's just beyond her reach…  
**Mr. Carl:** The girls say it's amnesia or post-traumatic stress disorder.  
**Miss Lisa:** Hmmm… I think Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder would be an easier cure.

**Miss Summer returns to the table with a smoothie.**

**Miss Lisa:** So do you remember anything at all?  
**Miss Summer:** No, just waking up here! …and images, shadows kinda. And… voices.  
**Miss Lisa:** Voices?!  
**Miss Summer:** Yeah, but it's not like _I hear voices!_ Right? It's like, I have dreams with the weird shadows and voices and then it just sticks with me throughout the day.  
**Miss Lisa:** Interesting! **Writes this all in her notebook.**

**Mr. Lane:** Hey Shock, did the girls tell any of you when they'd be coming back?  
**Mr. Shock:** Nope.  
**Mr. Peter:** Oh hey, I'm getting a text from Taylor! It says… _Will be back in about an hour. We're getting dinner, saw Lizzie on subway don't tell Summer-_ Oh.

**Miss Summer:** Don't tell me what?  
**Mr. Lane:** That… the girls… are getting food… and it's a surprise!  
**Miss Summer:** Oh! Okay! Well, I'll act surprised!  
**Mr. AJ:** Oh good!  
**Mr. Peter: **I'll text her back and tell her not to worry!

**Miss Summer:** Lisa, how do you cure amnesia?  
**Miss Lisa:** Um. Well. You can't really cure amnesia. Sometimes it corrects itself, sometimes it doesn't.

**Miss Summer gasps.**

**Miss Lisa:** But what you're doing might help though!  
**Mr. Carl:** Isn't there anything we can do?!  
**Miss Lisa:** Well… I suppose you could try regressive hypnosis, but that's not really proven…  
**Mr. Carl:** We should try that!  
**Mr. Hector:** The hypnotists around here aren't that... trust worthy… at all.  
**Miss Summer:** By not trust worthy, you mean…?  
**Mr. Keith:** They hate us.  
**Miss Jessica:** And try to mess with us.  
**Mr. Marcus:** And they are evil!  
**Miss Summer:** EVIL?!

**Miss Summer gasps and a hand flies to her mouth.**

**Miss Lisa:** Well, not evil. Just very very very… not nice.  
**Miss Summer:** Not nice?  
**Miss Lisa:** Yes!  
**Miss Summer:** Oh that's awful! Why aren't they nice?  
**Miss Lisa:** I'm not sure.  
**Miss Summer:** Maybe, we should bake them some doughnuts or something and then they'd be nice!  
**Mr. Hector:** I think it'd take a lot more then doughnuts to get Annie Scrambler to be nice!  
**Miss Summer:** You never know until you try.  
**Mr. Hector:** Um sure.

**Ah ha! Now that Bear wants to type on this electronic pad of typing and recording our inner-most thoughts and the on-goings on. Here you be thy strange animal!**

* * *

WELL. YES. I AM A THY STRANGE ANIMAL. I STRANGE ANIMAL MAKING A LIST OF THINGS.

BUDDY'S LIST OF _THINGS:_

1. Meat.

2. I am trying to sneak up on Summer and drink her smoothie.

3. Summer keeps batting me away

4. The boys (AJ, Peter, Prince Tony, Lane, Keith, and Marcus) are throwing cherries at each other

5. Hector is ordering them outside

6. They are now playing in the street

7. MEAT

8. I wish I had a magic carpet

9. Carpet is a weird word

10. CAR PET

11. It's like a CAR and a PET

12. CAAAAARRRRPEEEEETTTT

13. Why would a CAR need a PET?

15. Meat

16. OR THE WAY THAT SHE DIIIIEEEEEDDD!

17. SEASONS OF LOOOOOVE

18. Carpet

19. Summer just said something and threw both her arms out and now I am on the ground with smoothie on my head.

20. Mmmmm… smoothie.

21. I am sticky

22. Oooh look! That Francine person is coming in! and she has muffins!

* * *

Hello! This is Summer! I took the typing-pad-amagiger away from that strange bear and- OH LOOK, Muffins! Some nice girl named Francine, I think, came in with muffins! Actually, they just look like sad blue cupcakes.

Lisa is eating one, now she has a funny look on her face.

"OH MY," she said loudly, "YOU HAVE GOT TO HAVE ONE HECTOR! And you Summer! And Carl! EVERYONE NEEDS TO TRY THESE MUFFINS. Have a muffin Hector, have a muffin Hector."

Weird.

Now Hector is eating a muffin/ugly-cupcake. "Have a muffin Shock, have am muffin Shock."

Hmmm... I totally want a muffin!

* * *

**NO SUMMER DON'T EAT THE MUFFIN! Aaaahhhh! Anyway. I don't own the Electric Company, Star Wars, Wicked, RENT, or anything else I didn't mention and don't own. Please review. DO i need to bride you people with food?  
**

**Taylor: Yes.  
**

**JAS: Oh alright. if you review you get a MUFFIN! Ha ha ha!  
**

**Boq: What am I doing here?  
**

**Brandi: I don't know, what ARE you doing here?  
**

**JAS: Hey look. In my outline I have almost nothing down for chapter 6! *Holds up note book* oh this will be fun. Not.  
**

**Daisy: You'll think of something.  
**

**Brandi: We should have candy and make doughnuts!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Muffins, Musicals and the Doc

**CHAPTER 6: UNMUFFINS!**

This is Meg! And I am hiding behind some boxes in the back storage room of the Electric Diner because SOMEONE fed UNMUFFINS to EVERYONE IN THE DINER! Well, except for Maureen and Tessa who managed to lock the front doors and hide in the back room which we are now occupying.

"Maureen, can you, um, please sit behind a different box?" Tessa is asking now. (I think she doesn't like Mo.)

"Take me baby!" Maureen whisper-sang, "Or leeeeaaavvvveeee me!"

"Hush!" Taylor hissed.

"What's the plan?" Brandi is now asking, "And why is everyone acting so strange out there?"

"They're called unmuffins!" Tessa explains, "When you eat then you become the opposite of what you are, the UN-VERSION!"

"That is so weird," Maureen said.

"It's cool!" Tessa declared.

"Also, scary," I am pointing out, because I just glanced through the window on the door. Summer had figured out that we are in here and is attempting to blow up the door using a blender, two bananas and and some birthday candles. IS SHE INSANE? SHE SHOULD NOT BE INSANE IF SHE IS UN-SUMMER!

SHE SHOULD BE VERY VERY VERY SANE!

"Hey," Daisy just whispered, "Do you hear voices outside?"

She pointed to the back door, where, indeed, voices seemed to be come from the other side of the door.

"See Rose," some guy was saying in a northern English accent, "This place has the best banana smoothies and chips but they seem to be locked in."

I am now hyperventilating.

"So you're gonna sonic the back door now, yeah?" a girl with a British accent now says.

"That's right! Just a little jiggery-pokery!" Northern accent says.

"Are you guys going to stop fliting and open the door?" an American accent says.

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING, JACK!" Northern accent says.

"Yeah yeah yeah," American guy says.

Then the door popped open.

"Oh!" Rose Tyler- the British girl- says, seeing us, "Brandi! Meg! What are you doing?"

"Hiding," Brandi tells them bluntly, "because everyone in the diner ate unmuffins."

"So they are the opposite of themselves," Tessa adds, "We could use your help fixing them."

"Meg," Taylor is now saying, "Stop hyperventilating and typing super fast."

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor (his ninth self, the one that wears leather and has big ears) said.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Brandi asked.

"Well, we just saw you," Rose said, "In 1775, Boston, Massachusetts. It was just Brandi and Meg though."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Maureen stood up and swaggered over to Captain Jack Harkness, "Hi," she said sticking her hand out to him, "I'm Maureen Johnson, and you are?"

"J-J-Jack Harkness, I mean, Captain Jack Harkness, and that's my line," he said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wanna make out?"

"JACK!" the Doctor and Rose yelled.

"I can prove we know you," Rose said, "the password is 'Coconut-cupcakes.'"

"That's what you told us to tell you," Jack added, "Next time we saw you."

"That sounds like something you'd say," Taylor said.

"But you said you saw them in 1775 Boston, how's _that_ possible?" Daisy called from her spot by the door.

"Time doesn't always go in a strait line," the Doctor explained, "It can be all tangled."

"Wibily-wobly, timey-wimey," I grinned.

"So we've met you," Brandi deduced, "In _your _past, _our_ future?"

"Yep," Rose nodded.

"So what happened?" Taylor asked.

"They can't tell us! It's cause a paradox!" I cried.

The Doctor nodded, "Right, now what's the problem?"

"They ate UNMUFFINS!" Tessa all but yelled, "Now they are the opposite OF WHAT THEY NORMALLY ARE!"

She paused before adding, "It's kinda awesome."

"Alien tech, Doctor?" Jack asked, glancing into the other room, "Maybe some sort of mid altering substance?"

"Yeah," Daisy rolled her eyes, "Some one put crack in their muffins."

"Jack has got the right idea, those muffins probably have some unearthly substance in them," the Doctor said, "I'll need to take a sample back to the TARDIS to test it and come up with an antidote."

"An antidote is easy," Tessa declared, "all you need to do is get them to eat another muffin, then they'll be the un-un-version of themselves."

"Hey, guys?" Daisy said.

"It's a double negative," I nodded, "And they'll be normal again."

"Fantastic!"

"Guys...?" Daisy said again.

"Buuutttt..." Tessa said, drawing out the word.

"But?" Taylor asked.

"But they won't eat them, they'll try to get _us_ to eat the unmuffins so we get un-ifide too."

"GUYS!" Daisy yelled.

"What?"

"Un-Summer broke a hole in the door and is trying to get through!" Daisy cried.

OMG. IT'S SO TRUE! UN-SUMMER MANAGED TO BREAK A HOLE IN THE LOWER CONER OF THE DOOR WITH ONLY A TUBE OF LIPSTICK, A PEAR, AND A TOASTER!

Hey. She figured out what a toaster is!

"Get out of there!" Brandi gasped.

"She's got my shirt! I can't move! She's really strong!"

"Well, yeah," Taylor nodded.

"Everyone plug your ears!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling his sonic screw driver out and aiming at Un-Summer. We plugged our ears as the Doctor made the sonic emit a loud, piercing sound. Un-Summer let go of Daisy in order to cover her ears. She- and everyone else in the diner- cried out.

"Now!" the Doctor put the screw driver away and rubbed his hands together, "Let's go talk to them!"

"Is he crazy?" Taylor asked Rose.

"No! He... He's brilliant," Rose whispered, "But don't tell him that or his ego will never deflate."

"Rosie like likes him," Jack whispered, looping one arm around Rose, the other about Taylor's shoulders. Taylor ducked out of his embrace as Rose cried, "I DO NOT!"

"Rose! I need you over here!" the Doctor demanded.

Rose shot a glare at Jack before moving to help the Doctor with... who knows what.

"So..." Jack said to Brandi, "Parallel universe right? How'd you get here?"

"We got lost in the Bermuda triangle," Brandi said, "I think that's when it happened."

"Turns out Amelia Earhart lived there, in the Triangle," Taylor added.

"Good old Amelia!" the Doctor called from his place by the door, "How's she doing?"

"Quite well!" Daisy said, "Married Luke Skywalker!"

"No! Really? They exist?" Rose gasped.

"Well, you do," I said.

"Right! I remember you saying that last time we saw you! In the universe you guys are from, we are just a TV show! Imagine that!" Jack laughed.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," the Doctor grumbled, "Travel between universes is impossible, or it _should be._ Logically, you should not be here!"

"I will talk to _you_ later," I mumbled.

"Got the door!" Rose cried happily.

"Okay, now, when we go in there DO NOT eat any thing!" the Doctor warmed, sternly.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Tessa said, pushing past him.

WE WALKED INTO THE DINER FILLED WITH UN-PEOPLE.

"Taylor..." Un-Summer purred, touching her arm, "Have a muffin, they are sooo _good!_"

"Um, no thanks, I'm good," Taylor pulled away but Un-Summer grabbed hold of her arm, and, twisting her around, pushed her back into a chair.

"EAT IT!" she cried.

"Let go of her!" Rose shouted.

"Carl! Get her!" Un-Summer called to her un-husband. Taylor took this distraction to put both feet on Un-Summer's shoulders and push her back- hard- them roll backwards, back onto her feet.

"Tony! Tony! What happened to you?!" Brandi was demanding of her boyfriend, shaking him slightly.

"I ate me a muffin," he said, his Irish accent had changed to Scottish, "It was, like, the best thing that happened to me. EVA. You have GOT to try one, yo."

"WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU? NOOOOOOO!" Brandi cried, rather climatically.

"Have muffin Tessa, Have a muffin Tessa," Un-Jessica and Un-Keith chanted, walking slowly and very zombie-ish-ly towards her.

"Whoa," she whispered, "Awesome and yet terrifying."

BUT THE UN-PEOPLE ARE TOO MUCH FOR US! THEY ARE EVERYWHERE AND VERY STRONG! OH NO! THEY'VE GOT DAISY! AND BRANDI!

THEY ARE TIEING EVERY ONE TO CHAIRS! AAAHHHHH!

TAYLOR IS FIGHTING UN-SUMMER THROUGH DANCE! TAYLOR! YOU WONT WIN! YOU MAY BE MORE FLEXIBLE, BUT SUMMER IS MORE EXPERIENCED AND TECHNIQUE AND STUFF!

THE'VE GOT THE DOCTOR! AND JACK!

AND TESSA! Wait. Tessa's talking to them... here, listen. ...Er, you know what I mean. Read.

"If the muffins are so good, why don't you eat one?" Tessa says, "or are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of any muffin!" Un-Jessica declares, "Are you afraid Lisa?"

"No! Of Course not! Are you afraid Hector?"

And around and around the circle it goes. Apparently, no one is afraid of muffins. (This is good)

"Well, then eat one, everybody all at once!" Tessa cries, and gives us non-un-people a little nod.

Now everyone is eating a muffin! Except us non-un-people and the people tied to chairs, for obvious reasons.

EVERY ONE IS BACK TO NORMAL!

"Whoa, I feel funny," Now-not-un-but-NORMAL-Summer said, sitting down.

"Me thinks we thath been fooled but some blackard!" Prince Tony cried after kissing Brandi.

"You're back to normal!" Brandi yelled and started kissing him again.

"What were those things?" Carl asked.

"Un-Muffins," Tessa said.

"They smell kinda good," Jack mused, sniffing one.

"Who are you?" Summer asked, "Or do I know and just don't remember?"

"Oh I think you'd remember if we'd met before," Jack said smoothly, "Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

"Even if we have met before I don't think I'd remember, I have amnesia," Summer said, the flirting going strait over her head. Carl's head though, it did not miss. He put a protective (READ: Possessive) arm around Summer.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, extending his hand to Carl.

"Sorry about Jack," Rose added, "He doesn't always behave."

"Who brought in these muffins?" the Doctor then asked, getting right down to business.

"It was FRANCINE!" Buddy yelled.

"Yeah, Francine came in and gave us these muffins!" Lisa and Hector agreed.

"Pranksters!" Jessica growled, like it was a swear word.

"Anyone for a banana smoothie?" Shock asked.

* * *

**TRANSCRIPT OF OUR SUPER-SECRET MEETING IN THE BACK CLOSET:**

**Tessa: okay. Here's the plan, Brandi and I came up with it earlier. **

**Taylor: Wait, plan for what?**

**Brandi: To get Keith-and-Jessica, Hector-and-Lisa, and Carl-and-Summer together!**

**Meg: and the Doctor and Rose.**

**Brandi: Right. Them too.**

**Daisy: what's the plan again?**

**Jack: She hasn't told us yet.**

**Daisy: Right.**

**Maureen: Too bad Summer's so nice, 'cause Carl is _such_ a cutie.**

**Everyone: MAUREEN!**

**Jack: He is.**

**Everyone: JACK!**

**Tessa: ANYWAY. The plan is that when I give the single, Shock will dim the lights and Jack will sit down at the keyboard-**

**Brandi: What? When'd this happen? I thought we were using a CD.**

**Tessa: Turns out Jack can play the piano-**

**Jack: and I really want to see if we can get the Doc and Rosie to suck face.**

**Taylor: What?**

**Tessa: AND THEN, he'll start playing "Kiss the Girl"-**

**Taylor: That makes more sense.**

**Tessa: and him and Maureen will start singing so that way everyone falls in love!**

**Daisy: Do you think it will work?**

**Taylor: No.**

**Meg: Taylor! I think it's a get plan!**

**Jack: Okay guys, ready!**

**Brandi: Yep!**

**Maureen: Let's go play some matchmaker!**

* * *

BUDDY HERE. And the super-secret awesome plan didn't work. Well. It kinda worked. Keith asked Jessica out and Hector kissed Lisa on the cheek to get Maureeny to leave them alone.

BUT MEATCAKES! It didn't work with Carl-and-Summer or Rose-and-the-Doctor! That really fries!

Although, Jack Harkness plays a mean meat. I mean, piano. I even harmonized with him and Maureen a little bit. Want to hear?

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna eat the meat!_

_Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss that meat!_

Lovely, isn't it? Yes, yes, thank you, thank you!

Right now Daisy is trying to decode the notebook she found in DARTH LIZARD'S bag that has all the secrets of the Purple Knife.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack went back to the TARDIS, but Meg made them PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE that they'd be back in the morning for another banana smoothie.

Taylor, Meg, and Brandi are sitting with Daisy drinking non-meat-or-banana smoothies and talking about tv shows and stuff.

The boys left to go play football or basketball or something with Hector, Keith, and Marty Farms.

Summer and Carl are sharing a smoothie and- AAAAAWWWWWW, aren't they cute? Cuter than puppies and piggies and baby meats!

That's all for now- wait a second! Wait a meat sniffin' second! Daisy's saying something!

"Hey! I did it! I translated half of the journal! Come look!"

* * *

**OOOOOOH. What will the journal say? Does it hole the secrets of the universe? Does it tell us how Sherlock survived? Does it explain how to divide by zero? Does it tell the Doctor's real name? Or what happened in Budapest? Maybe is give the function of a rubber duck! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT SAYS? Review now and tell me! :) Also, review for food! It's Pies today!  
P.S. I don't own The Electric Company, Doctor Who, or RENT... I wish I did.**


End file.
